That Song!
by cazemnn
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little song : Pre Bad Romance Rated T for futer Chapters


Disclaimer: I donot own YJ D: it is owned by Warner Bros and DC Comics

* * *

Artemis glanced around the room to see who was in the Rec Room. No one but Kaldur, who was lying on the couch using his right arm to cover his eyes. The blonde girl figured he was trying to sleep, unsuccessfully from the way his left arm was twitching, playing with the loose fabric on the couch. From competition Wally and Robin had held (Tossing batarangs at the couch seeing how many would stick.

"Tried much?" She greeted him, giving him a peck on his forehead. Slowly but surely he removed his arm from his face, revealing silvery, sea foam colored eyes that looked groggy from his attempts to sleep.

"Yes, very much so" He mumbled looking up at his girlfriend, make that _secret_ girlfriend, who's eyes shined bright blue that made her look like she was up to mischief.

She looked down at him, a little smile playing on her lips, "But you can't sleep huh?"

"No, unfortunately I cannot." His very formal voice was quieter than usual, showing his exhaustion. Her growing smile disturbed him; she **had** to be up to something.

"Well seeing as how you can't sleeeeep" She drew out sleep making her voice go a pitch higher.

"I have this song I've been working on do you wanna hear it?" She asked in a more exited voice than her deep, feminine voice would usually allow. Artemis watched Kaldur's eyebrows knit together in confusion, her smile growing even larger.

"Sure" The silver haired boy responded quietly, nodding slightly with his eyes closed at the effort. He felt the couch shift a little as Artemis sat her self, Criss Cross Applesauce, on the arm of the couch near Kaldur's head.

She cleared her throat out, and began singing loudly, "**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goooos"**

Kaldur's eyes opened in shear horror as she sang it over and over again getting loader with each verse. He sat straight up to see her rocking side to side from her cross legged position on the arm of the couch.

"WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?" He had to shout over her singing so she could hear him. Her blue eyes shined brightly as she sang the verse, watching her boyfriend's apparent horror to the song.

"WHAT KINDOF TORCHER IS THIS?" He screamed, the song slowly forming a migraine the size of Alaska.

When suddenly Roy walked in, who had stopped to listen to see what song it, Kaldur's horror grew when the redhead joined in with a big smile.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!" The speedster shouted excitedly before joining in.

_*Crash*_ Kaldur winced at the sound of Connor, who had heard the song, breaking something out of pure frustration. And the sound of Megan dropping cookies from the fact her nerves had been pushed by the song.

_Recognizing Batman 01and Robin B02 _(Idk Batman's I srry!)

The dynamic duo walked in the Rec Room to see; Kaldur in fetal position covering his ears with his hands, Megan holding her head in her frustration, Connor standing over a broken coffee table growling, and last was the blonde girl and the redheads all happily singing The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves with big childish smiles on their face.

"Artemis, Kid Flash, Red Arrow. Stop now." The Dark Night commanded hiding a small smile at the scene. The three stopped singing immediately. "You will all need to clean this mess up now." He said before turning and walking back to the Beta Tubes, smiling.

Everybody set to work; Kaldur walked over to Artemis and helped her pick up the couch. (That Connor had kicked over in a fit of rage.)

"What exactly was that for?" He said calmly after they had placed the couch back where it went.

"Well, you're not tired anymore, right?" She said smoothing back her hair, flashing a bright smile.

Kaldur smiled at her, she may have annoying ways of showing it, but she was the **best** girlfriend he could ever have.

* * *

Aurthors note: I have listend to this 9 minute song 15 times... I LOVE IT :DD Reveiw please :)


End file.
